Batman to the rescue
by crazyfantasygirl
Summary: Robin is in gothom and is wanting to harm himself. Will he succeed or will the dark knight come to his rescue once again. yeah I know that summary sucks but its the best I can do at the moment. Story is more interesting I promise. Warning: Spanking.
1. Chapter 1

Batman to the rescue

* This is a new fic that I had inspiration for. I have wanted to write some anime fics for a while so I'm happy i finally got some inspiration. Btw this is a crossover between teen titans and batman. I wanted it to be the Robin from Teen titans who I'm pretty sure is Dick Grayson and if it's not I'm gonna say he's Dick Grayson anyway. This is after the episode where he was Red X and he feels really guilty about it. And that he worked with Slade Also some justice league members may make and appearance. Probably superman. And the teen titans too.

Summary: Robin goes to Gothom city and is intent on harming himself. He then straps a bomb to his chest intent on blowing himself up. Will the Dark Knight come to rescue his adopted son?

Warning: As in all my stories there will be a spanking. So spanking of a Teen by his father. Don't like. DON'T READ! If you read this i assume you are okay with spanking stories. And also keep in mind that because of what Robin did the punishment will be harsh. So let get on with it.

I don't own batman or teen titans DUH! And blah blah blah.

Batman to the rescue

Chapter one: Shattered

Robin of the Teen Titans AKA Richard Grayson had just smashed his Titan communicator so that his friends could not get ahold of him. He had already wrote a Goodbye note to them. He had never felt so shattered in his entire life. No wait. He had felt like this when his parents had died too.

At Wayne Manor

Bruce Wayne AKA Batman was in his study reading the news paper when suddenly his phone rang. "Hello." He answered and heard Superman on the phone. "Turn on the news right now." Superman said anxiously. Then hung up the phone. Bruce put the phone down. Alfred at this point came in to ask if Bruce wanted some tea. Bruce grabbed the remote and turned on the news. "For those of you just tuning in it has just been confirmed the suicidal boy on the bridge is none other then Robin the boy wonder. As you can see we are by the bridge where Robin has made it clear that he plans to jump and kill himself. This is indeed a sad day for Gothom and Hero's everywhere. It will be a tremendous loss if Robin does indeed jump." The reporter was saying.

Alfred paled.

Bruce sat at his desk for a moment blinded by his panic. Then Bruce remembered the tracker.

Though Robin did not know it. Bruce had installed a tracker in the Robin suit when he had made it so that he could always check on his charge if he needed to.

He ran to the Bat Cave to his computer and clicked a few buttons and typed in a code.

Then a map of Gothom appeared along with a red dot stating clearly where Robin was.

Bruce's heart leapt into his throat.

His son. Dick Grayson. Robin the boy wonder was indeed standing on Gothom bridge no doubt about ready to jump.

Alfred came in as Bruce raced to get dressed in his Batman costume.

Batman raced off in the Batmobile towards the bridge.

Batman also knew something else. He had stitched a communicator into the Robin suit because Robin had never learned how to remember to wear it. He pressed the call button "Robin answer me." He commanded.

Robin who was standing on the bridge and had drawn quite the crowd below him had been trying to ignore the people below begging the Hero to get down from there. Now heard Batman and he tried to find where the communicator was stored but couldn't. So he just decided to answer since he had been taught long ago to never ignore Batman when he was calling to him.

"What." Robin said annoyed. Couldn't he just end his life in peace?

Batman's plan was to talk to Robin until he was able to get to the boy which wouldn't be long now. But he had to keep him talking so that he didn't jump before he got there.

"Robin don't take that tone with me!" Batman scolded sharply.

Robin rolled his eyes.

"And don't roll your eyes at me either." Batman said.

Robin's mouth dropped open. HOW! HOW DID HE ALWAYS DO THAT!

"How do you do that?" Robin asked curious and finally willing to ask the question.

"You forget Robin. There's no one that knows you as well as I do." Batman said he was almost to the bridge.

He saw a gathered crowd who got very happy when he pulled up and got out of the Batmobile.

"Batman Why is Robin up there? He's not going to jump is he?" A little boy in panic asked him. Clearly Robin was this boys favorite hero.

Batman smiled at the boy. "Don't worry about Robin. I'm not going to let him jump." Batman promised the tearful boy.

Then Batman looked up as his long time friend super man suddenly descended beside him.

"Hey we all saw this on the news. The other Titans are freaking out. You need a lift?" Superman asked.

Batman knew that would be the quickest way. "Yes."

Superman grabbed him and flew him up right beside Robin.

Robin stiffened when he saw the two hero's.

Superman got to his left prepared to save Robin if he jumped.

Batman now stood to his right.

He then spoke to Robin in the same tone that had most villains cowering in fear.

"Robin get down. NOW!"

Robin now wasn't sure what to do so he pulled his cape aside to show Batman what he had hidden.

Batman and Superman saw the bomb and than Robin pulled out the single button that controlled the bomb.

"Get back. Both of you. I'm not taking you with me." Robin said as he would have pressed the button but suddenly it was no longer in his hands. Batman had snatched it from his hands to quickly for him to stop him.

"Give it back!" Robin demanded.

"Not even if my life depended on it! Robin your not going to kill yourself. I don't care what you've done. Your still a hero. You just made a bad choice. Everyone makes mistakes. You may not be able to make it up to your friends. But the point is that you should at least try. You owe them more then that. Robin their your friends. Not just because your a hero but because your a good person. The titans may be mad at you but they are still your friends and they wouldn't want you to do this." Batman said.

"And what about you Batman. Do you want me to do this?" Robin asked still annoyed that he was being stopped from doing what he wanted to do.

"How can you even ask me that!" Batman shouted.

Robin flinched at that. But he was intent on making Batman angry to get his remote back.

"Well it's not like I'm your son or anything. I was just your sidekick. I never meant anything to you." Robin said and sometimes he even believed that.

Batman paled a little. "Is that what you think?"

"That's what I know." Robin said.

"Then you don't know anything kid. Because that is nowhere near the truth." Batman growled.

"Just because you won't admit it to my face doesn't mean it's not true. Just admit it Batman. You only took me in because you felt sorry for me when I lost my parents. It's pretty obvious." Robin said.

Now Batman was getting angry. How dare he say that !

"Robin." Batman said now knowing what Robin needed to hear.

"What." Robin snapped.

"I love you. More then you could possible imagine. I love you as if you were my own son. And you know what. Sometimes I forget that your not. Because your so like me Robin. I don't see you as just a boy I adopted. I see you as my son. Because to me...that's what you are. Your my son. And I didn't adopt you because I felt sorry for you. I adopted you because I was there that night and I wanted to take care of you. Do you know how many children I rescued in my life? And It was you that I claimed as my own. I chose you to be my child. I decided that day that I was going to be your father. I chose to take care of you. And so help me If you don't get off this bridge right now I will take you to Wayne manor and give you the spanking of your life!" Batman ended his touching speech with a growled threat.

Robin paled this time. He had been spanked by Bruce before. But only four times in his life had he ever earned a spanking. Bruce called it 'tough love.' And it was always terrible. It had been at least two years since his last spanking.

"I'm too old for that." Robin tried.

"You will never be too old for a good spanking over my knee. For future reference you should remember that. Because I mean it." Batman said menacingly.

Damn. Why did Batman have to be so damn intimidating? For some reason Robin actually wanted to obey him now. Weather that was because of his vow of love or the threat of a good spanking He wasn't sure.

But then Robin almost lost his balance as Starfire was suddenly hugging him very tightly. And would not let go. "Starfire!" Robin yelled and tried to pry the girl off of him but she would not budge.

"NO Robin. You will have to take me with you!" She said holding on with all her might.

Batman looked around and saw the other Titans down below with the crowd. He put his attention back on Robin who was trying to get Starfire to let go of him.

He really hoped Robin wouldn't hit the girl. But if he did that was going to seal his fate.

Robin was trying to wiggle out of her grasp now.

Then a thought came to him. He had to get her off of him because suddenly there was way too many people witnessing this. So he did what he had to do. He punched Starfire in the stomach and then used his body to fling her down towards the crowd. And that was when Batman lunged at him. Grabbing him around his torso which trapped his arms and holding him suspended against his chest his arms wrapped around the boy. Robin tried to wiggle until he heard Batman by his ear. "Lets go boy wonder. We've caused enough of a scene here. Unless you want all of Gothom and your friends to see you get your bare butt spanked I suggest you stop fighting me." Batman said for his ears alone. Robin paled again and stopped moving completely. Superman came forward and practically ripped the bomb from his body at which point Robin tried to kick him but Superman simply caught his foot. So he tried to use his other foot to kick the hero but that foot was caught too. Superman let go of his feet and flung the bomb away using his ray vision to destroy it.

Batman still holding Robin jumped down and landed near his car. He opened the door while Robin struggled a little and Batman tossed him in the car and then got in himself and drove away. Batman looked in the rear view mirror and noticed the titans faces. He knew they wanted to follow. But he knew they wouldn't.

The Batcave

Surprisingly Robin kept his mouth shut until they reached the Batcave.

It had been a year since he had visited Wayne Manor.

Alfred was there and when Robin and Batman got out the Butler ran to Robin and hugged him.

"You had me worried sick Master Grayson!" Alfred scolded.

"Sorry." Robin said sincerely sorry that he had worried the old butler.

Alfred released the boy and then saw Batmans face and nodded in understanding then walked out of the bat cave.

"You want me to change?" Robin asked since they usually didn't wear there costumes after they were in the bat cave.

"No. Robin made the mistake. Robin can pay the consequences." Batman said and then grabbed the boys ear and led him to the examination table. He sat down on the table and immediately yanked the boys tights down. And then the underwear went down too. Robin was too stunned to say anything.

Batman was really going to spank him for trying to kill himself. He had tried to kill himself. This was going to be really bad. Robin realized. As he was then yanked over Batmans lap. And then his cape was removed so that Batman to get to his bare bottom. Batman took off his own gloves so that there was nothing between his hand and the bare bottom that was about to be severely punished. He raised his hand and steeled himself for his least favorite part of parenting.

He was going to make sure Robin remembered this for a very long time to come.

And so it began. Robin gritted his teeth and tried to bare it for as long as he could. But the Hard, relentless and stinging slaps from hell blistered his bare bottom and he could not take it anymore.

he began to cry out with every swat.

But they continued. Until from the top of his bottom to the sit spots were red and stinging hotly.

And the boy wonder was crying hard. However Batman was not quite finished yet.

He hardened his heart and prepared himself. Then he reached over for the ruler on the desk.

He gently tapped the quivering red backside with it. And Robin immediately began to beg. "Please. No more. I'm sorry." Robin cried.

"I know your sorry. But you tried to kill yourself. The hand spanking for trying to kill yourself. This...This is for the way you treated your friends. Including today. You shouldn't have hit Starfire. But that alone earned you another spanking." Batman said.

CRACK! CRACK!CRACK!CRACK!CRACK!

5 rapid fire spanks landed on his left check as the ruler burned and stung his bare Backside Robin cried hard.

CRACK!CRACK!CRACK!CRACK!CRACK!

5 more rapid fire stings on the right check and again Robin cried out hard.

CRACK! CRACK!CRACK!CRACK!CRACK!CRACK!CRACK!CRACK!CRACK!CRACK!CRACK!

ten rapid fire smacks on the sit spots had and Robin was screaming and wailing his heart out.

His backside felt like one big blister. Burning and stinging so hotly he could barely tolerate it.

Batman tossed the ruler away as if it were the evilest of any villain he had ever faced.

He flipped Robin over and held him while he cried rocking him back a forth. While he whispered comforting words into his ear. "Shh. Shh. It's all over now. I'm sorry I had to do that. But everything Is going to be okay I promise. My sweet boy. Shh. I'll keep you safe. Even from yourself. I love you my little Robin." Then he began to hum to the boy. And Robin was felt so completely safe and loved and worn out that he fell asleep in the loving arms of the dark knight.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2: Talk with the Titans

Note: I am very sorry that it takes me so long to update. I have been away from home for the past few months helping out with my grandma. I am not even in the same state at the moment and since being gone there has been a lot of missing home and my laptop charger died so I am stuck with using my Uncle's comp and at first I didn't want to update the stories on here but after seeing the reviews I caved.

Also I want to say that Teen titans is one of the only cartoons I could watch and actually liked it, I found it funny and creative and I happen to love ALL the characters which has never happened for me before.

So here is the next installment LONG overdue.

Batman to the rescue

Chapter two: Talk with the Titans.

Robin had worked things out with his friends and was looking forward to going back to Titan tower but Batman invited the Titans to stay the night. They of course readily agreed and Robin rolled his eyes at the hero worship his friends were giving to his crime fighting father. There was a time when he too would blindly do whatever he was told. Now that he was older he sometimes felt like he shouldn't have to need Batman to save him anymore, but as usual he was wrong and Batman was right. He was just glad his friends had forgiven him and Batman wasn't mad at him anymore and though his butt felt blistered he felt better, like he had paid the price and now he could move on. He laid in bed in his old room unaware that his friends were in the batcave with Batman.

Batman was talking with the Titans.

"Look I'll let him go back with you, but I'm warning you now I bugged the tower and I can hack into that cities Camera's at any time. I'm gonna be keeping an eye on you guys. Don't get me wrong, I trust that you can handle yourselves and look out for Robin but after today I need to look after him too. Tell me now if you have a problem with that." Batman said looking at each teen in the room.

StarFire was the first to speak "We are most pleased that you will be watching over Robin. Perhaps with you around he will not stray again. " she said hopefully.

"He's not going to like this." Raven commented knowingly but she had no real problem with it. It didn't matter to her weather Batman was watching or not.

"Yeah man. Robin ain't gonna be cool with this." Cyborg said but also not objecting.

"You let me worry about Robin. " Batman advised. "Trust me, Once he figures it out he'll get over it. You guys are just kids. I want to monitor you just in case something goes wrong, that way I can do what I can to help. " he said

Later that night they were asleep and Raven went to find Batman again and found him in the batcave.

She felt connected to him. Like the darkness inside them both made them the same. "Look, I don't want to be disrespectful or anything but why now? Is it just because of the suicide attempt or because you're really worried about him ?" Raven asked

He turned in his chair to look at her "Raven let me make one thing clear, Richard is my son and I care a great deal for him. When he left I was hurt because honestly I liked working with him. We were quite the team. But I never stopped worrying about him. I didn't check on him but maybe if I had this wouldn't have happened. I need him to know that he's not alone and that he has family. He already knows he has friends but along the way he forgot something very important. He forgot to be Richard Grayson. Being a hero is fine, but you are just kids. And he wasn't always Robin. There are times when he has to put Robin aside and be Richard. I'm afraid that after going so long as just Robin he's lost himself. He's allowed the Robin persona to rule him and his life. But he can't just bury who he was and pretend like none of it happened."

Raven got a bad feeling now "What do you mean by 'what happened'? " she asked

Batman gazed at her "He didn't tell you?"

"Didn't tell us what?" she asked curious.

"Never mind. Go back up and go to sleep. You'll need your rest for the journey back." Batman said turning back around and Raven stared for a moment but then left.

The next day they made it back to Titan Tower with Batman safely back in Gotham.

Raven went over to the computer and researched the Gotham news archives searching until she found it and when she found it she gasped. Everyone turned and went over to look at the article

Two face strikes again, this time killing an entire family. A mother, father and two of their three children. The flying Grayson's of the circus are no more. The only survivor Richard Grayson orphaned only hours ago in this terrible tragedy has found an Angel among the ashes of this chaos. Bruce Wayne of Wayne Enterprises will take in the boy as his heir.

"Dude, That poor kid. " Beast Boy said sympathetically.

Robin glared a bit "How did you find this?" he asked

"Yeah, Why'd you look up Two face?" Cyborg asked

"I didn't. I looked up Richard Grayson." Raven said looking to Robin "I'm sorry. I just wanted to know what Batman meant. He told me something happened, something he thinks you're running away from. I never thought that it was this bad." She said.

"I do not understand." StarFire said confused.

"Richard Grayson is me StarFire. I'm grateful to Batman for many reasons. One of the main reasons is because he chose to care about me. He took me in and helped me at a time when I didn't want to live anymore. My family was dead, I wanted to die too. I also wanted revenge on Two Face. Bruce wouldn't let me. After I found out about Batman I became Robin. But the first thing he taught me was that I this hero business, It can't be about revenge. It has to be about helping people. Anger clouds your judgment and you have to keep your head during a fight. You can't afford to lose it. There were many times when Bruce threatened to take Robin away from me. It was only when I took risks though. Sometimes if I didn't listen on patrol he wouldn't let me go the next night. But weather I was Richard or Robin I never once doubted him. Even when I left, I did it because I needed to feel like I wasn't in his shadow. He called the shots and I just got tired of him being the boss. I didn't leave because I thought he didn't care, I knew he did care. I just wanted to prove that I could do it on my own. But then I met you guys and I was fine with being a team again. " Robin explained opening up to his friends to help them understand more.

Robin spent a lot of that night talking about some of his adventures with Batman and by the time he went to bed his backside still smarted a great deal, but he was happier than he had been in a long time. Sometimes it did help to get things off your chest.

TBC…

Wasn't gonna do more then two chapters but I have at least one more chapter in me.


End file.
